Microfluidic devices and systems provide improved methods of performing chemical, biochemical and biological analysis and synthesis. Microfluidic devices and systems allow for the performance of multi-step, multi-species chemical operations in chip-based micro chemical analysis systems. Chip-based microfluidic systems generally comprise conventional ‘microfluidic’ elements, particularly capable of handling and analyzing chemical and biological specimens. Typically, the term microfluidic in the art refers to systems or devices having a network of processing nodes, chambers and reservoirs connected by channels, in which the channels have typical cross-sectional dimensions in the range between about 1.0 μm and about 500 μm. In the art, channels having these cross-sectional dimensions are referred to as ‘microchannels’.
In the chemical, biomedical, bioscience and pharmaceutical industries, it has become increasingly desirable to perform large numbers of chemical operations, such as reactions, separations and subsequent detection steps, in a highly parallel fashion. The high throughput synthesis, screening and analysis of (bio)chemical compounds, enables the economic discovery of new drugs and drug candidates, and the implementation of sophisticated medical diagnostic equipment. Of key importance for the improvement of the chemical operations required in these applications are an increased speed, enhanced reproducibility, decreased consumption of expensive samples and reagents, and the reduction of waste materials.
In the fields of biotechnology, and especially cytology and drug screening, there is a need for high throughput filtration of particles. Examples of particles that require filtration are various types of cells, such as blood platelets, white blood cells, tumorous cells, embryonic cells and the like. These particles are especially of interest in the field of cytology. Other particles are (macro) molecular species such as proteins, enzymes and poly-nucleotides. This family of particles is of particular interest in the field of drug screening during the development of new drugs.
In addition, it may be desirable to be able to pump small, controllable volumes of fluid from a fluid source to a destination, such as the body of a patient, while minimizing risk of contamination.